Tales
by CUtopia
Summary: Remus tells Teddy a bedtime story about Merlin...


First Assignment for the "History of Magic Class" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

**Write a story with Merlin as your main character, or narrated by someone else but is focused on Merlin. **

Okay, while writing this I listened to so much celtic music that I will be humming that tunes all day long... :D

I hope you enjoy this one! Leave me your opinion about this, I am always happy about feedback!

* * *

"Oh, boy, look at you... You are so sweet...", Remus Lupin sighed with a small smile on his lips, his calm eyes focused on his son who was lying in his arms, his small baby fingers playing with the material of his fathers cardigan.

"But even though you are sweet like chocolate, son, you need to understand that you have to sleep now. Listen to your old dad, Teddy!"

The now green eyes of Teddy looked up at Remus with a questioning expression and Remus sighed again.

"Okay, okay... a bedtime story then... let me think... ah, I´ve got a good one, listen carefully, there will be some important things to learn from this particular tale!"

Teddy chuckled a little bit, but then became quiet and listened to the calm voice of his father as he spoke.

"_Once upon a time there lived a powerful wizard named Merlin. Already as a young man he was wiser than anybody else at his time as he had studied the art of magic hardly for all his life, he was of a kind nature and believed in honesty, thinking it would be better for people to tell them the truth then to leave them with a illusion._

_This honesty made him a good advisor for King Arthur who valued this attribute, but one day it turned against him as he candidly declined the proposal of the beautiful witch Morgana, telling her that he did not return her feelings._

_Unfortunately, Morgana´s beauty equalled her malevolence and the rejection caused anger and jealousy to catch fire inside her dark heart. Evil as she was she decided to curse Merlin in order to deny him any kind of happiness. The curse would turn the calm and peaceful man into a beast as soon as the last light of the sun had left the earth at the end of the day, strolling around driven by a horrible bloodlust until the first rays of dawn would end this martyrdom. The only cure, Morgana told him, would be to declare his love to her and become his, as only she could break the curse because she had set it on him._

_Merlin was afraid of this new side that had been forced on him and he feared that one day, he would unwillingly hurt a human being during these uncontrolled nights. He started to shut himself away from the world, his friends and his king, drowning in the feeling of being ugly, dangerous and unworthy of any good. And so he made himself even more a beast by thinking about himself as one and the people started to see himself as one due to this behaviour. Through this he grew distant from the world and the world grew distant from him as he left to life in a lonely exile in the darkest forest he could find, making sure that not a single person could come near him at night so he would never hurt anyone._

_As time progressed the bearings of the nights started to show on the young man´s skin, leaving scars all over his body and showing the ugliness he felt about himself to the outside. Merlin was drowning in self-pity, but still he never even dared to think about acceding to the offer that Morgana had made on the day she had cursed him, deciding that he had to live with what he had become._

_But one day his path crossed with the of a beautiful fairy named Vivianne. The two of them were totally opposite, just like night and day as her heart was filled with light and happiness while Merlin could not escape the dark feelings the loneliness had brought to him. Merlin was sure that this beautiful creature would turn away from him as he was not worth it, having nothing to offer to her then the life as an outcast. He was blinded by his inner disruption, forgetting that he still was human after all, even though he did not let himself see that._

_To his surprise Vivianne would spent her days in his company as her pure heart made her see through his sordid and repellent façade, recognizing what a good man he was as the beast had not been able to conquer his true nature. She fell in love with him, not willing to accept his attempts to scare her away by telling her that she deserved something better, that he was simply to dangerous and that staying with him would put her life in danger. Vivianne however, desperate to show him that love could cope with everything, was not impressed and she even told him she would stay after he showed her what he was turning into at night. His dark side wasn´t able to scare her and he finally gave in to her pleas, unwilling to continue ignoring his own feelings who had blossomed in his heart which he had believed to be dead. _

_And as they kissed for the first time during the last rays of the sunset the curse was cured thanks to their unconditional love and Merlin and his Vivianne left the dark forest behind and they lived happily ever after."_

Remus looked down at Teddy who had fallen asleep at some point and gently placed the baby in his cradle, pulling the blanket over his tiny body.

"What a nice tale", he heard someone say and as he turned around he saw his wife standing in the doorway, her arms folded in front of her chest and a smile on her lips.

"Dora... how long have you been listening?", Remus whispered, standing up from the chair he had been sitting on to walk over to Tonks.

"Long enough. You do know that he is to small to understand anything of it, do you, Remus?"

"I know that", Remus grinned and leant in to give her a short kiss. "I simply wanted to sooth him so he would fall asleep. It does not matter that it is impossible for him to understand what the tale is about."

"And that is why you are his super-daddy."

"Mmmh... and what am I to you?", Remus asked, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer to his chest.

"You sound so much like a Professor when you narrate something... so sophisticated and sexy...", she answered in a husky voice and gave him a naughty wink. "I always imagined to have a affair with a teacher when I was younger..."

"Dora, not here", Remus whispered and lift her off her feet to carry her out of Teddy's room. The last words that were heard from Tonks before she was silenced by her husband were:"Did you know that this is my favourite tale?"


End file.
